Sword Art Online - Dark Forest
by Comicanimelover637
Summary: As the years have passed Kirito's team of young heroes have lived through the nightmare of the death game, Sword Art Online, all the trails of Gun Guile Online, and even the countless battles of Alfheim Online. Their love for online role playing games has not once wavered. Now a new chapter from the world of Alfheim Online unfolds and in the Dark Forest, Ragnarok the dragon of worl


Chapter 1, In to the Dark.

As the years have passed Kirito's team of young heroes have lived through the nightmare of the death game, Sword Art Online, all the trails of Gun Guile Online, and even the countless battles of Alfheim Online. Their love for online role playing games has not once wavered. Now a new chapter from the world of Alfheim Online unfolds and in the Dark Forest, Ragnarok the dragon of world destruction has begun to awaken and the Dark Wizard is trapping minds in the game and it's up to these young heroes to free all the trapped minds.

I sit in my room behind my computers. On one of the screens Yui sits on a log in an open field, "Daddy how is it going with my body for the real world?" Yui asks. "I am working on it princess, but getting your form to virtualize is not the easiest thing to formulate. I am in contact with a young man by the name of Jeremie Belpois in France. I am hoping he will can find the missing link I need to bring you home to us." I reply with a light smile. "Ok so when are you and Mommy coming back home to me?" Yui asks. "Soon Asuna, Leafa and I have to look in to that new forest area that appeared" I say. "Yay I get to see Mommy and Aunt Leafa soon." Yui says with a huge smile. I just nod and smile back. "See you soon Princess." I and shut down my computers. I then slowly stand up and walk out of my room. Thoughts of what Jeremie had told me were racing through my head. Was he crazy or did her really somehow make a A.I. girl in to flesh in blood.

In the living room sits my little sister Suguha, I just call her Sugu. "Hey there big brother, how are you doing today? I did not hear you get up." Suguha says. No she would not have hared me get up seeing as I never went to sleep last night. "Yay sorry I had a dream about something that could help me get Yui into our world." I explain sitting next to her. "Oh really that's great." Suguha says. "Yeah and when I woke up and saw that I had an e-mail from a kid named Jeremie Belpois from France. He has been able to virtualize a program in to human form." I say sipping down some tea that Suguha had sitting there for me. "Oh, WOW that's great! That means with his help you can finally bring Yui to our world." Suguha says in excitement. I slide away from her a bit. Really all I wanted to do was jump up and down and scream form the top of my lungs but tell I know it was for real that Jeremie really did what he says I head to play it cool. "Yes Sugu that is what I just side." I replay. Suguha looks up at the cloak on the wall. "Hey is it not time to meet up with Asuna in Alo?" she asks. "Ya it is that is why I came to get you. You logging in form your room?" I ask. To this day it's still a bit of a shock for me to thank of Suguha playing video games. Suguha nods and jumps to here feet and in a flash she is in here room and to door is shouting. There was a time I never thought I see her do that over a game ha ha ha I slow stands up and walks back in to my room.

Once back in my room I walks over and picks up there Atmos head gear and slips it on I then lays down on my bed and a huge smile ripples across my faces as I says the magic world that would take me to where I truly felt alive. "LINK START!" In a flash of colorful lights, I am transported in to the world of Alfheim Online and I am changed in to the Spriggan Warrior Know as Kirito. I look around and spots Leafa aka my sister Suguha and Asuna my beloved girlfriend and in game Wife.

"Hey lady's over here!" I shout and starts to flag them down. Asuna and Leafa smile and run over to me. Asuna gives me a big huge and a kisses. "I have so missed you Kirito." Asuna says still in my arms. "Me to Asu when are you going to be home form the stats?" I ask. Asuna sighs and looks down. "It looks like one more week Daddy is almost done getting his reputation back." Asuna says with a half-smile. "Oh that's great are they going to let him buy back some of Alo?" Leafa asks. Asuna just shrugs. "wall ladies are we ready to head in to the dark forest?" I ask. They both smile at me and nod. "Then let's fly" I say as my wings form on my back.

Right as we are about to take for the sky I hear someone yell "hold on a minute!" When I spin around to see we're the yelling is coming from I spot my best Friend in game and IRL Klein the Salamander Samurai. "hey I did not know you guys were logging in today?" he says. "oh like you tell us all the time you log on" Leafa snaps back. "Ya we were just going to do a little reconnaissance on the new land." I reply. "No way are you talking about the Dark Forest?" Klein asks. "Yep that's the one you want to go with?" Asuna asks and her oh so sweet voices. Klein nods and we all take to the sky's.

A few minutes later are rag tag team was flying throw the sky's of Alfheim, Leafa shouts us a half smile and tacks off ahead of the rest of us. My dear Little sister loved to fly it was here all time favorite part of being in Alfheim. So you can Imagen my shock when she stopped and dead air gasping looking down at the ground. When the rest of us finely caught up to her we saw what was startling her so.

The Dark Forest was a huge pace of land that seemed devoid of any light. It seemed like the sun was afraid to shine there. The trees looking like something right out of old Stephen King book. They were all old and grey with leafless branches on them. "umm were going in there?" Klien asks. "all the reports say that this is where the Dragon Ragnarok lives." I reply "You're not talking about the legendry Dragon Ragnarok?" Klien asks. "That be the one." Yui says in her tiny voices. "MMO Insider says that Ragnarok is like the most powerful boss of all boss even the all mighty Zeus dare not to wake him." Klien tells us. "Why you bugging out about this man you have the lighting Hammer Mjölnir and I got Excalibur." I reply as we hover there in the sky. Truth be told I was not ready to head in to battle myself I would fill a whole lot better with Sinon, Lizbeth and, Silica with us maybe even Agil too. "Maybe we need to get the hole team together before we go rushing in." Asuna says seeming to sauces what I was thinking. The rest of the group looked at me and nods. "Looks like you all don't want to go so umm let's head back to Yggdrasil City. We can log out form there and get ahold of the others." I suggest. "Ya that's a good idea." Asuna replies.

Ounces in Yggdrasil city we all head over to one of the inns were it is safe to log out. Klien heads off first talking about how he need a pizza and then was going to head to work. Asuna was nixed after a good bye kisses she was gone leaving just Leafa, Yui and, Me. "You going to practices at all today?" I ask Leafa. She nods and looks over at were Asuna was standing. "Big Brother are you going to marry Asuna IRL?" she asked. The question totally blind side me even in my shock the answer was a simple one. "Yes Sugu I am once we are out of High school I am going to ask her to marry me in real life." I reply. Leafa lets out a small sigh I think she was hoping I would not see it.

"Hey I have a Friend I been talking to that been thinking about converting to ALO can I maybe ask him to join us for are battle plain meeting?" Leafa says. "Ya I don't see why not. Hey maybe you can ask Recon to join us to." I say and got one of the famous _**shut up now**_ looks form Leafa as she logs out. "Daddy I don't thank Aunt Leafa liked that idea at all." Yui says hopping off my shoulder and turning in to her normal little girl look. "Ya I kind of got that Princess." I replay. Yui hugs me and smiles. "See you later tonight daddy." Yui says I smile and pat her on the head then open my Menu with a wave of my left hand and log on out.

Chapter 2, New quest and new friends.


End file.
